


Couch Cuddles

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Mentions of Simmons/May, Not Leo Fitz Friendly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Just a normal evening at the Playground for Phil and Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> This is just a bit of domestic fluff and nothing really happens, but i-deduce-skeletons asked for it and my plot bunny obliged.

"Daisy." 

She grunted grumpily as Coulson tried to wake her. "Go 'way," she mumbled, and tightened her arms around him. 

"C'mon love, wake up." He spoke in a low voice, but was nevertheless conscious of the fact that the others might well be watching and listening. He tried not to be, but Coulson was still pretty self-conscious about not only PDAs, but also the fact that he and Daisy were in a relationship – a relationship that involved couch cuddles after drinking beer with their team mates, and Daisy falling asleep in his arms because she'd had another exhausting day.

"Phil," she said in a low, admonishing tone. "I'm asleep."

"And drooling," he teased.

Her eyes opened and she peered up at him blearily. "Am not."

He chuckled fondly. "Are too."

"Bleurgh." She sleepily rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Thought you might be more comfortable in bed," he said, smiling down at her. He lifted his left hand and gently combed her hair from her face, grateful all over again for the increased sensitivity in his prosthetic hand, which meant he could actually do something like this without risking hurting her.

She grunted, and he helped her to sit up, then smirked a little when she looked around and saw she had an audience of sorts: Mack and Elena were sitting together on one of the other couches, definitely snuggling; May and Simmons definitely weren't snuggling, but they were nevertheless sitting very close, heads bent over a tablet and voices low; Joey and Fitz were sitting at opposite ends of a third couch, with enough space between them for another two people: Fitz kept directing glares at Simmons and May, who appeared totally oblivious, although Coulson would bet money that May, at least, was aware of the younger agent's ill-concealed hostility. Coulson wondered whether the Director was going to take his reluctantly given advice on how to deal with Fitz's obvious unhappiness at the situation. (He also wondered whether the Director would stop asking him for advice on how to manage his agents.)

"Okay, bed," Daisy said quietly, and they climbed off the couch, saying their goodnights, before heading out of the common room and along the hall towards the bunk area. They walked side by side, their shoulders and arms brushing together.

"At least we don't have an early start tomorrow," Coulson observed, wondering if Daisy would mind if he put his arm around her. They might cuddle on the couch in the common room, but that wasn't the same as walking the halls with their arms around each other.

"Thank god," she said fervently. 

"I talked to the Director about us taking a long weekend," he told her, remembering the conversation he'd had with Jeffrey earlier.

"And?" She looked up at him, expression hopeful, and he smiled down at her.

"He said yes – but could we wait a couple more weeks to take it."

"What did you say?"

He shrugged. "Yes," he said simply. 

"Good." She slipped her arm around his waist and hugged his body to hers. "Let's hope nothing blows up before then."

"Mmhmm." 

They reached their quarters, and Coulson opened the door, then stepped back for Daisy to enter first. He'd been simultaneously embarrassed and grateful when the Director had called them both into his office a couple of weeks ago and suggested that they should share what had been Bobbi and Hunter's quarters, although the gratitude had won out over the embarrassment since it was much nicer to have a double bed, and more space, and to have Daisy's things intermingled with his. Not that she had much stuff, but it was nice to open the closet and see her fieldsuits hanging on one end of the rail while his tailored suits hung on the other end.

He let Daisy use the bathroom first, then followed her in to wash up and clean his teeth. When he came back out, she was curled up on her side in the bed, clad in the sweatpants and sweater she tended to prefer to wear in bed. He smiled a bit as he remembered her apologising for not having an 'sexy' nightwear the first night they'd spent together. She watched sleepily as he unplugged his prosthetic and put it into the box to recharge, then padded barefoot across to the bed. She reached for him as he slipped under the covers, and he chuckled softly.

"What?" she asked, looking confused. 

"You didn't get enough of cuddling me downstairs?" he teased.

"I'll never have enough of cuddling you, Phil," she said solemnly.

He felt a surge of love and affection, and happily snuggled up close, allowing her to drape her right arm across his chest, her hand resting over his heart. He kissed her hair, and she murmured something indistinguishable, and he didn't need her powers to know that she was already half asleep again.

"Goodnight, Daisy."

"Night, Phil." He felt her fall asleep again, and tightened his right arm around her slightly. He couldn't help recalling the first time they'd done this – Daisy falling asleep before him, and how apologetic she'd been the next morning that they hadn't had sex first, and then how surprised and grateful she'd been when he'd assured her that they didn't have to have sex every night, and that he was quite happy for her to fall asleep before he did: he knew full well that field missions were usually more exhausting for her because of the way using her powers tired her out. At least she was no longer hurting her arms when she did use her powers.

He pressed his lips to her hair again, then closed his eyes, feeling sleep stealing up on him. He thought back to those long months of Daisy's absence, after she'd been freed from Hive's Sway, and knew that he was the luckiest man alive to not only have Daisy back in SHIELD, but here in his bed. 

He fell asleep with a contented smile on his lips.


End file.
